


Quill and Phone - Letters to you

by jaxonkreide



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxonkreide/pseuds/jaxonkreide
Summary: Sometimes, Loki wrote letters. This time, it is addressed to Tony.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Quill and Phone - Letters to you

**Author's Note:**

> More art I drew for this October over on [[my tumblr]](https://jaxonkreide.tumblr.com/post/630807578569588736/like-last-year-i-decided-to-draw-traditional) and some writing I did based on it! This was actually two days which I combined into a little cute story!
> 
> Yes, they're married in this. Why can I only write established relationship?

Whenever Loki had much to think about, one thing that was sure to help him sort his mind was writing, so even now, with Loki’s love so close just behind him, he still liked to pick up his quill from time to time. To write.

Sometimes his letters were addressed to none but himself, sometimes they were addressed to his deepest horrors (well and truly dead, the letters burning just like them after being written), and sometimes.

Sometimes they were letters to his loved ones because there were things that Loki had trouble putting into words, his truest emotions, such a deep vulnerability, his tongue would turn to lead when attempting to speak them out loud.

But he never had such troubles when writing. It has become easier over the years, but sometimes, there are moments when Loki is scared of that vulnerability and then, then he turns to his beloved quill, to tell what he can not.

Sometimes, Loki wrote letters. When Tony had first learned about this, he made sure to have everything Loki needed on hand.

Tony still fondly remembered when he’d shown Loki the different letter papers he had bought for the god, some with pretty patterns, a lot with green detailing, but also, naturally, an Avengers paper set (Loki had burned all the Thor themed papers in front of said god. Tony kept quiet over still finding them in Loki’s collection after the fact.) On Asgard, apparently, they wrote all their letters on plain parchment, didn’t even have green ink unless Loki changed its color with his magic. But yeah. Loki wrote letters and he was grateful that Tony provided for him. Tony couldn't forget the small smile Loki had shown that day, a little spark of love that only grew in the following years.

Tony would watch from afar as Loki wrote. Would stand by him whenever something had to be burned, neither of them would say a word, but Tony would be there nonetheless. Some letters, Loki sent away with magic, Tony didn’t ask for whom those letters were, they were not for him.

But then. There were also letters which _were_ for him. He couldn’t tell which one it was as he watched Loki write, but sometimes, his phone would ring with a new message and there would be a picture. (Loki knew that Tony wouldn’t care much for the paper itself, so he kept it to himself, safely tucked away. It mattered what the letter said, not it in itself.)

They made Tony smile and cry in equal measures, and he knew that just like he had been watching Loki before, Loki was watching him take in every word.

Tony wouldn’t bring up the contents of those letters with words. But he was sure to show with his actions just how much he agreed with Loki’s words. For they may not be spoken, they were still his sincerest thoughts, just some paper and a quill giving them the form they took.


End file.
